Conventionally, an ion generation apparatus has been utilized to purify, sterilize or deodorize air in a room. Most ion generation apparatuses generate positive ions and negative ions by corona discharge.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-11396 (PTD 1) discloses a discharge unit including a discharge needle for effecting discharge, and a counter electrode arranged at a distance from the discharge needle, in which discharge occurs between the discharge needle and the counter electrode upon application of a voltage to the discharge needle. This discharge unit further includes a cleaning member to contact the discharge needle and remove adhering materials adhered to the tip end of the discharge needle.